EMD DDA40X
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division; DDA40X, (or DD40X) is a type of giant 6,600hp, twin-engine, eight-axle diesel locomotive built specially for the Union Pacific railroad during the 1960s; which was also during the railroad's unofficial 100th anniversary (the Transcontinental Railroad's opening ceremony or construction is used to commemorate the UP's anniversary.) History The EMD DDA40X was mainly built to haul long and heavy trains over the Sherman Hill on UP's Transcontinental route. A route that locomotives often struggled, stalled and even exploded on due to the amount of pressure the grades added to some of UP's earlier diesel locomotives. They were the last eight-axle, twin-engined diesel locomotives produced by EMD, and were very reliable and successful like the old UP 4000 Class, or "Big Boy", steam locomotives; whom they're close to the same size (excluding the tender) and have similar drawbar pull. They were much more successful than ALCO's C-855 diesel locomotive set, GE's U50C and U50, and GE's GTEL Gas Turbine diesel locomotives (aside from UP's unique Coal Turbine). They ran more smoothly, had very few flaws, and were much more safer, efficient, and reliable compared to earlier super-powered diesel locomotives. The DDA40X is also a record breaking locomotive, being one of the largest diesel locomotives ever built, and being one of the only eight-axle diesel locomotives to operate in North America, and one of the only eight-axle locomotives to be built by EMD of GM. Like the BR Class 55 'Deltic', these locomotives were non-fuel efficient, and caused many pollution problems. They were eventually retired by the early-1980's due to being expensive to maintain and operate, as well as becoming outdated due to not having microprocessor controls like most modern day diesel locomotives. Only one (UP #6936) is currently in service and has never been fully retired like UP 844. Trivia/Facts The DDA40X is often referred to as the "Centennial", because of how revolutionary the type of locomotive is, and to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the Transcontinental Railroad, as well the actual UP itself. The DDA40X was one of the first types of EMD locomotives to have a "wide-nose" cab. (Before the official "safety-cab" era began in the 1990s.) The large twin engines of the DDA40X (aside from the DD35 were able to have only one individual engine operate as opposed to constantly having both 3,300hp engines run together to produce 6,600hp. The DDA40X is practically a combination of an SD45 and SD40 with the way its engines, radiators and reliability are. Hence, SD45's and SD40's being able to be compatiable with one another. Several DDA40X locomotives are preserved, but 6936 is the only to still remain in service only to pull special passenger excursions. Supercharged locomotives like the U50C and DDA40X, were built to haul long, and heavy freights over Union Pacific and Southern Pacific's long routes. The DD35A was the standard-cab, 5000 horsepower pre cursor of the DDA40X. "DD" indicates the unit has 2 trucks, each with 4 powered axles, yet the EMD "DD" units are sometimes referred to by railfans as "Double Diesel". Large sandboxes were added to the sides of the DD35 and DDA40X above the rear trucks due to a flaw in the DD35's rear sand box which developed cracks that fouled the electrical cabinets with microscopic sand particles. The 4 axle trucks also required more sand than tradtional 3 axle trucks. Hence, the need for having large sandboxes mounted on the sides of the units. UP 6936 is often transported on average freight trains to whichever location whenever it isn't hauling an exursion or special to a certain destination. (Such as being delivered by modern-day GEVO's on an intermodel.) Modified non-rotational Federal Signal Thunderbolt sirens were also experimented to be used to warn automobile traffic of an oncoming train led by the mighty DDA40X because of the fact that a previous deadly car accident with a DDA40X-led train resulted in taking over 4 miles to stop because of its weight. The sirens were also installed due to average people claiming that they couldn't hear the horns of the locomotives because of how loud the DDA40X's twin engines were. Thus, Leslie and Nathan introducing much louder horns replacing the need for modified Thunderbolt sirens. The first of the engines, 6900 is curently residing at Kenefick Park, Omaha, Nebraska, the current location of x4023 Big Boy, and the town of Union Pacific Headquarters. Category:EMD locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:AC-traction Diesel Locomotives